Talk:SPARTAN/Archive
Nicole is not a Spartan-III Not only is this highly unlikely, this is speculaton! The Spartan-III's didnt have MJOLNIR armour,!--JohnSpartan117 07:21, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I agree, Nicole also has the number 458. Not even Spartan III projects had that kind of classification (Letter then numbers). I believe that that character doesn't actual exist within the halo-verse that the entire franchise is buitl on. -- William-043 1:25, 13 November 2006 Spartan III project updated I found that there was quite a few names missing from the list of known spartans, and decided to add all the names that I could find concerning Spartan III's. I'll now also ask that some people might contribute to the Bios of each Spartan I've added. * Note: There was a large confliction with Holly. At the beginning of the book she's mentioned as SPARTAN-G112. Though when Kurk files her name under the growing list of Spartans who are "MIA" She's SPARTAN-G003. I prefer 003, (Bungie loves its 3's) but which should we use? William-043 1:25, 13 November 2006 Removed Trivia *In the two games the word 'Spartan' is only said once at the end of Halo 2 by John-117 when he says "This is Spartan 117...." aboard the Forerunner Ship. (In truth, it's said multiple times in Halo 2. Ex: "When I asked for reinforcements... I didn't think they'd send a Spartan.") :*Which is it? Said multiple times or just once? -- Yamanba 08:47, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::*I believe he is implying he removed "In the two games the word 'Spartan' is only said once at the end of Halo 2 by John-117 when he says "This is Spartan 117...." aboard the Forerunner Ship." because "In truth, it's said multiple times in Halo 2. Ex: "When I asked for reinforcements... I didn't think they'd send a Spartan." ".--'Rot' 06:38, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I think the class 3 thing should be deleted. In GoO it says that the Classes 2 and 3 projects were abandoned. -- ZeroFive1 03:11, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Well, I find it wierd because the word 'spartan' is somewhat sensitive to the game, and I always thinks that it would hint the return of other spartansMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :According to the story, there are now 315 active Spartan-IIIs fighting. I would imagine it is possible that they will be seen in Halo 3. -ED 15:43, 6 February 2007 (UTC) WHO THE HELL IS MARK HENNAGER I think someone's guilty of fancruft (I think that's what it is). -- SpecOps306 00:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Combat Rolls Who else thinks that Spartans should be able to roll ingame? -- Crazy Torren 5:06 4 February 2007 GMT-5:00 The Commander? Fred is actually superior in rank to John, how on Earth would John command him on missions?Master Chief Petty Officer 05:18, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Fred got promoted at the very end of the story as we know it so far. He was a SCPO before. -ED 06:27, 6 February 2007 (UTC) You didn't tell me anything, I am asking why can John command him like he is commanding Haverson on First Strike?--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :John is a Master Chief Petty Officer, Fred was a Senior Chief Petty Officer until Kurt promoted him just before he went to Shield World. Josh used to outrank Fred, but they haven't seen each other since Fred's promotion. If they see each other again, then John will have to take orders from Fred. -ED 15:41, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::In First Strike, John's mission was regarded as of the highest priority and his orders came directly from High Command. As he was in tactical command of the mission, he had the authority to place Haverson under his command. A simple analysis would be that John's orders came from a higher ranked officer than Haverson, and therefore Haverson would have to follow those orders, under John's leadership (as he was placed in command by that higher officer). -- Manticore Talk | 16:49, 6 February 2007 (UTC) But john's still fred's squad commander, fred must take orders from him!Master Chief Petty Officer 12:01, 7 February 2007 (UTC) I don't know if you've read Halo: Ghosts of Onyx yet, so I don't want to ruin it for you by revealing the ending. However, I will say that it is unlikely that these two characters will meet up in the near future. Also, John's position as the SPARTAN-II squad commander could be given to Fred, or John could be promoted to the same or higher rank to keep this position. Fred's promotion could even be rebuked by High Command at a later date. There are many possibilities. I wouldn't stress too much about it for now. If you need a definite answer though, Fred's status according to High Command would be MIA, and John would still be the highest ranking SPARTAN-II. -- Manticore Talk | 15:00, 7 February 2007 (UTC) I had read GoO, and its obvious that Fred is promoted, but I think that Fred is not superior to Master Chief. I mean, Fred didn't fight even encounted a fight with the Flood and on ALpha and Delta Halo. And I hope Master Chief would have been promoted laterMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:18, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Master Chief said he thought fred was better in 2525. It's not clear if that's still what he thinks in 2552. -ED 05:28, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Well, John has the right to be Fred's commanderMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:33, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::He doesn't have any such 'right' at all. Fred received a field commission to 2nd Lt., while John is still an MCPO. Since John's original FLEETCOM mission has been scrubbed, he no longer has that authority either. If John and Fred meet again, which is extremely, extremely unlikely, Fred will be in command. -Azathoth 01:43, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Master Chief's orders come from the High Command, he is on a mission, a mission to stop the Covenant, remember Fred said that John is the only one who could stop the Covenant, that means he still shows respect towards himMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Master Cheif is stopping the Covenant and in the process kicksome serious butt in the process Fred is training Delta Company. :I think it is unlikely that John and Fred will meet in Halo 3, because much of the content in the novels, if brought into the game, could be confusing to those who havent read it, though it would be interesting to see the chief taking orders from a spartan, especially one he used to command. and if he was promoted to outrank fred, we wouldn't get to call him 'chief'. so before, fred was 1 rank below chief, now 2 above him, so to outrank fred, the chief would have to be promoted to 3 ranks above his current one. Chief taking orders from fred, despite the fact fred probably won't be in the game, could make for an interesting rivalry. Or fred could just hand over command to chief, coz in 2525 or whenever, he didn't like coming first in competitions, so he may hand over command. But we'll see -Keyes 08:46, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I doubt the fact John and Fred would meet in Halo 3, but that concerns the armor. The armor is battle-worned, proving the fact that a long period had past after halo 2. He might be promoted05:26, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Fred and the spartans in sheild world wondered if John was out there and Fred says that John is Humanitys last hope (duh) Shiela and Randall? Are they actually in the novel, or did someone make them up?! because i havent heard of Randall until now. And I thought Shiela was an S-III? -- SpecOps306 21:21, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Both were mentioned by name by Dr. Halsey in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. -ED 22:29, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Are you sure? because i remember seeing somewhere that Shiela was said to be a SPARTAN-III, not a SPARTAN-II. i was just asking. -- SpecOps306 03:45, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::Nope. Sheila is a SPARTAN-II. Halsey mentions her as one of the two SPARTANs she recalls as actually being KIA. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 00:33, 23 March 2007 (UTC) make that 600 spartans dead Grammar Editing In the process of fixing up some of the grammar on this page. 67.142.130.36 19:42, 31 March 2007 (UTC)